The Miracle of Darna
by Jotari
Summary: The most critical event in the history of Jugdral mentioned in Genealogy of Holy War's backstory.


"How many of my tribe have degenerated since I was away?" Trace asked. "I would have asked Mara but she was among their number."

"Yeah" Xane muttered. "I heard about that. Poor Mara. It could happen to any of us next. As for how many, you're probably better off asking one of your own that are still sane."

"There is no time. I must see Lord Naga at once."

"He's having a meeting with the Earth Dragon patriarch right now."

Trace nodded. "Good. This will affect all of us." The great wyvern proceeded into the Dragon's Table

"I'm not sure he'll want to see you right now" . Xane warned as he uncertainly followed.

"I'll convince him to see me" Trace muttered.

They arrived at a great door. Sitting at its base, curled up on himself was Forseti, the young ice dragon. He looked up when they approached. "Trace, you're back" Forseti said excitedly. Both of them were young rulers recently put in charge of their respective clans due to the dwindling population crisis. Though Trace was still quite a bit older than Forseti and thus looked on as a role model.

"Lord Naga is beyond this door?" Trace asked.

Forseti nodded. "Yes but he is busy right now. Whatever it is will have to-"

"I'm not waiting." Trace walked forward prompting the doors to open seemingly by themselves. Inside, at the very centre of the Dragon's Table, were the two most impressive dragons of the land. Lord Naga, king of the Divine Dragons and Medrex, patriarch of Earth Dragons. They both whipped their heads around when they noticed Trace entering. The wyvern walked up the long path with unfaltering confidence. Xane and Forseti followed though neither looked like they wanted to be there.

"Such insolence" Medrex roared. "Why have you interrupted our private meeting?"

Trace ignored Medrex and stared directly at Naga. "My lord. I have returned from the foreign lands. Once again I flew westward, beyond the lands of Doma to the distant continent of Jugdral."

"From your countenance I take it the degradation affects us even there" Naga said. Unlike Medrex, Naga was calm.

"Yes my lord. Almost all the sane brothers I left there had turned upon my return...At least they are at peace there. I found them a nice mountainous area where they may be feral and free. Where they will not cause conflict with humans." At this comment Medrex gave a rough laugh but Trace ignored him and continued speaking. "But there are other humans there and conflict is

abound."

Naga motioned Trace to stop talking. "The humans are oft in conflict here Trace. Whether it be our homeland or the other side of the world, the truth remains the same. We shall not interfere with the lives of mortals."

"Lord Naga, you don't understand. This conflict, it is of dragon origin."

"What do you mean?" Naga asked. "You said you have kept your wyverns separate from the humans."

"It's not my wyverns. It is Loputousu."

Medrex growled. "Loptyr turned feral almost two hundred years ago. Fortunate for us really, he was beginning to get out of hand."

"Out of curiosity, I asked a farmer in the mountains what state the continent was in" Trace explained.

"You lowered yourself to speak to a human" Medrex muttered but once again Trace ignored him.

"He told me their land is ruled by a dark empire. At first I thought nothing of it but then he began talking of magic. Of a power similar to that of Gotoh and Phazin's experiments. I investigated further and I learned their leader was a man called Galle. That every previous emperor has been known as Galle. All of them wielding the same type of dark power and worshipping the same dark god, Loptous. The first of which appeared almost two hundred years ago after travelling to a distant land. The time corresponds almost exactly with Loputousu's sudden mindlessness. He Blood Bonded with the human. I am sure of it."

"Impossible!" Medrex roared. "Loptyr hated humans more than any of us. He was the one that led war against the humans before Naga stopped us. He would never bestow such power to a human."

"This place is worse than anything in our land. Children are hunted for sport. Civilians are massacred in the street. Bandits and murderers run rampant. It is a place of cruelty and darkness. It's as if the entire goal of the empire is to create a hell to torture humans. I don't think Loputousu merely bestowed his power on this Galle. I think he enforced his very will onto the human. In order to escape Naga and the degradation, Loputousu became the very thing he hates. Loputousu is now human. Galle is he as he is Galle."

Naga once again listened silently and calmly. "An interesting tale" he muttered when Trace was finished. "Do you have any proof?"

"I have seen it with my own eyes. Dark Priests using foul magic that corrupts the soul. It's source is not of human origin. This is the only explanation."

Naga nodded. "I believe you, which leads to the next question, what should we do about it?"

"What" Medrex turned and looked at his rival. "Even if you believe this is true, that Loptyr lives, you hardly think we can do something about it. We have our own problems here in this land. Before we can help anyone else, we must put an end to the degradation."

Trace glared at Medrex. "You do not need to speak of the degradation to me lord Medrex. The clear minded members of my tribe now lay in the dozens. I have been hit with it harder than anyone else yet I still believe this is the bigger issue. A half year is all it will take to solve this problem. The degradation is an issue that has plagued us for over four hundred years and we have made no progress on solving the matter."

Medrex turned back to Trace and gave the youth his most palpable gaze. "Those are not the words of an optimist. You believe the degradation cannot be stopped. Even if it can, you have lost all hope that your tribe will ever revive. You think the madness will soon get you too so you want to do some good deeds and help some humans before you go. Well not me. The Earth Dragons will prevail. We will not fall to the power of this madness."

"Enough" Naga muttered. "We all know how hard the degradation hits us. It need not be stated anymore." A sad look passed over Naga's face as he thought of the daughter he had put to sleep at birth. "This is the current issue that must be addressed. Loptous was a dragon however he is now a human. We must let the humans deal with this problem. If what you say is true then he is one of them now and no longer our responsibility".

"The humans have tried" Trace told them. The frustration could be plainly heard in his voice. "There are constantly people trying to rebel. Good, kind hearted people who merely wish to live in peace and safety. But Loptous' dark priests constantly defeat them. Countless lives have been lost over the centuries but it has made no difference. He is too powerful for the humans to handle alone."

Naga seemed to be deep in thought. "Forseti, Xane, you have been listening silently. What do you think of the matter."

"I think we should help" Forseti said. "If his powers come from dragons then it's our fault for letting him do this. He's the one interfering, not us."

"A logical perspective. What of you Xane? How do you feel."

"Honestly I think we should leave it be. I don't see how it effects us. Lopt is on the other side of the world now. If he's leaving us alone then I say we should leave him alone. Live and let live as they say."

"Hmm. A pacifistic view, as I expected."

Medrex let out a throaty laugh. "We are two to two then Naga. You cannot push the responsibility to anyone else. You will have to decide."

Naga was silent for a long time, perhaps hours. Eventually he came to a decision. "We cannot simply fly there and eradicate their emperor. That would not be right and if what you say is true, it wouldn't even stop him. Another Galle wielding Loptous' power would simply take his place. But Forseti is right. This is a dragon issue. I can see only one course of action. We travel there and Blood Bond with members of the resistance. That will leave the human issue in human hands while still negating the influence of Loptous."

"You can't be serious" Medrex said. "Imbuing our power unto humans is the very definition of interfering. You would replace Loptyr with several more just like him."

"No. We will imbue only our strength. Not our will. They will have to decide how to use that power."

"But you will still be making humans that are more than humans. These people will use our power to rule and oppress just as Loptyr does."

"Yes but if they do so then they will do it as humans. I think the safest bet is to bring a large number of us and spread our blood thinly. Enough to give them the force to take down Loptous but not enough force to replace him as supreme ruler."

"Why don't we just migrate the entire population while we're at it" Medrex muttered sarcastically.

"I imagine about twelve of us would suffice. There are five of us here. I am sure Gotoh will help, that'll be six. I will have to contact Salamandra and Phazin to see what aid they might provide."

"You mean you want us to come" Forseti said excitedly.

"Wait, hold on a second" Xane interjected. "I haven't agreed to anything and I'm sure Medrex there will take some issue with this. What if we leave and the Earth Dragons decide to cause trouble again?"

"You are wrong Xane" Medrex whispered more to himself than anyone else. "If Naga is set on doing this then I will accompany him. I also volunteer my son Medeus too. The sane dragons will not start war in my absence. The ferals I cannot vouch for however."

"As I thought" Naga looked at Medrex. "You want peace as much as I." He turned to face Xane. "What say you? Will you accompany us to this foreign land?"

Xane stretched himself out. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice. I might as well. If the great shadow dragon is causing trouble then we'll need all the divine power we can muster. It's about time I started acting like a Divine Dragon."

Naga smiled. "It pleases me to hear that Xane. I will make the arrangements. We will leave one week from now provided everything goes smoothly."

Dain landed his Wyvern on the castle ramparts. "I see them" he told Heim. "They're moving up the valley. They'll arrive at sunset."

Heim sighed. "Twenty one years I've been fighting this war Dain. Twenty one years and look at all I've accomplished. Only fifteen of us remain and by morning we will all be dead. Just another failed rebellion for the scriptures that no one will care to remember. Perhaps I never should have left the spirit forest."

"Don't you dare say that" Dain warned. "If you never left the forest then Noba and I would have been dead long ago. It's not over yet. We're still alive."

Heim sighed again. "I wish that were true. We've been in some tight circumstances but never this bad. There's nowhere to retreat to. Even if we could climb down this cliff only desert surrounds us on all sides. You have your stead Dain. Take your sister and flee. At least then, some hope will survive."

Dain shook his head. "That I cannot do. We will remain with you until the end. Help will come. I just know it."

"Viline has fallen, Tanda has joined them and Revrend has been conquered by pirates. There are none in this world who possessing both the strength and courage to save us."

"Then we must pray the next world will bring us strength."

"Do you talk of death or your father's friend?"

"Trace will not abandon us. He will return any day now."

"That is what you said a month ago." Heim spotted the oncoming army for the first time. "He might return. But he will find no trace of us." With that said, the saint turned and went inside to await the end.

"Did you see Heim?" Fala asked Tordo. "He looks hopeless. I guess this is really the end."

Tordo nodded. "Yes. I saw him. Even if this is the end I think it is ill suited for a leader to act in such a way. Now is the time for him to inspire us. If we're to die then we should die giving them the best damn fight they've ever seen."

Fala looked around the room at their comrades. Everyone looked depressed but some still held out hope. Neir in particular almost looked excited. "I guess at a time like this you really see how optimistic people are" she muttered.

Ulir suddenly entered the hall and took a seat at an empty table. She was shaking but it looked like it was more shock than fear. Fala nudged Tordo and they both approached her. "Did something happen?" Tordo asked.

Ulir nodded slowly. "Diran and Lute are dead. They threw themselves off the castle when they seen the army approaching. They were holding hands." Ulir placed her head in her hands. "I should have tried to stop them but I couldn't say a word. I couldn't think of one reason why they shouldn't."

Fala uncertainly placed a hand on her sobbing comrade. She didn't know what to say. She was as lost as he was. Suddenly Ulir's sobs turned to a painful choke. She grasped at her throat and fell to the ground. Fala and Tordo stepped back in surprise but they quickly realised the same thing was happening all around them. Everyone but them were falling to the ground, convulsing in pain.

"What in the world is going on?" Tordo wondered.

Fala was kneeling by Ulir now trying to do whatever was in her power to help. "It must be them. The Lopt Sect's dark magic."

"It is" a voice from the other side of the room said. They looked up to see Carl wearing his robe of black and white. As expected, Blaggi was at his side. "This is the power of Hel" Carl told them. "I did not think they had developed it to work at such a range."

"Damn them" Tordo muttered. "They deny us even a final battle."

Carl kneeled and inspected a gasping Baldur. "This magic will not kill them. Only leave them in a severely weakened state. They will still march on us."

"Why has it not affected us?" Fala asked.

"The four of us have learned to use their staves. It must have given us an innate resistance to their magic" Carl explained.

"We must use the staves to heal them before they get here" Fala urged.

Blaggi showed them his stave. "I've just checked the armoury. This is the last one."

Sety suddenly burst into the hall. "There's something wrong with Hezul" he told them. It only took him a few seconds to realise Hezul wasn't the only victim.

"You must help us Sety" Blaggi commanded. "Try and use as many vulneraries on them as you can. I will try and see how far we can stretch this stave."

Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs. "They've reached the gate." Tordo pointed out the obvious.

"We have to hurry." Fala began rummaging through her equipment bag trying desperately to find something, anything, that could help her comrades. Her last friends. The closest thing she had to a family.

Another crash at the gate. "It's over" Sety whispered. "Even if we were all at peak condition, we don't stand a chance against that army down there."

"No" Odo whispered. The long hair swordsman was slowly getting to his feet, using his sword as a crutch. "I refuse to let it end this way. So long as I have my sword, I stand a chance."

"Your faith is strong" a bodiless voice suddenly said. "And your faith shall be rewarded."

Blaggi, Fala, Tordo and Sety shaded their eyes as a bright light suddenly enveloped the hall. Carl looked around in confusion and fear. He had shown no emotion at the prospect of defeat but this was something he didn't understand. Something unexpected that he knew nothing about.

"This was never a true war" the voice continued to say. "It was slaughter done for sport. You never stood a chance. However, we will balance the scales once more. Accept us into your hearts and you will never again know defeat."

The light grew brighter until the young revolutionists could see nothing else. Then, the gods appeared before them.

Heim heard the voice in the castle's throne room. He had been drinking alone and thought it a mere delusion. Only when the light enveloped him did he begin to think it was something more. He found himself in a field full of flowers. A bright blue sky filled with rainbows watched over him. In the grass, sitting beneath a tree was a woman with green hair.

"Neri!" he cried as he ran forth.

The woman got to her feet and looked at him. She was tall, much taller than any woman he had ever seen. She held herself with the confidence of a leader but she looked young. Much too young to stand with such grace and wisdom.

"My form, it is familiar to you?" she asked. Heim was unable to hear her voice. It was as if she were speaking into his very mind.

Heim shook his head. "No. No I merely assumed if I were to see anyone at a time like this then it would be her."

"I shall ask no more for soon I will know everything about you. We shall start by telling me your name."

"My name...My name is Heim."

"Greetings Heim. I am Naga, Lord of the Divine Dragons. I take it as you sit on the throne, you are the one who leads these warriors."

"I was. But there is no more leading to be done. Our campaign is over."

"No. Not yet. Tell me, what do you know of Emperor Galle?"

"Carl told us the truth. The first Galle received his unnatural powers from a dark god."

The maiden nodded. "Carl. He is the thirteenth one among you. The one dressed in white and black who holds the power of Loptous. Albeit in minor form."

"Loptous. The god of the sect. He is real."

"Yes. He is real, as are his powers. Powers you cannot hope to defeat by yourself. That is why I am here. Do you wish, more than anything, to bring peace to this land."

"Yes. I would not have fought for twenty one years for any other reason."

"Would you be willing to give up everything for a peaceful world?"

"Yes. I would gladly trade even my life."

"Would you give up your sense of self?"

"My sense of self. What do you mean?"

"Only I posses the power to defeat Loptous. If you wish to defeat him then you must take a part of me into your being. You will cease to be Heim. Instead you will be reborn as something else. Something that is neither Heim nor Naga but will have aspects of both. Would you be willing to do that?"

Heim knelt before her. "Yes. Yes I would. Tell me what I must do and I will gladly do it, Lady Naga."

She held one hand in the air and cut her palm with her finger nails. With the other she held Heim by the chin and raised his head. "Drink from me Heim. Allow a fraction of my spirit to enter yours and rise as the saint who shall save this land." She lowered her bloody hand and placed it against his lips. The sweet liquid flowed into his mouth quicker than what should be possible. It filled his mouth and threatened to overwhelm him but he drank nonetheless. He drank freely and greedily from the unending spring. He could feel the vastness of the dragon's spirit. As he drank he caught flashes of her history. At first it was hard to understand but as he became more and more like her he understood her more and more. Eventually they were effectively one being and she stopped the flow of blood.

"You are ready, Saint Heim. Awaken now and bring justice to your world."

Neir found himself standing before a set of steps, leading up to a throne. What appeared to be an old man with red eyes stared down at him. He sat reclined slightly, his head resting against a curled fist. "Tell me, what is your name, human?" he asked in a deep commanding voice.

"Are you...Loptous?" Neir asked. He looked around wearily but apart from the throne there was nothing but darkness in sight.

"No, though he and I were once of the same tribe. I am Medeus, prince of the Earth Dragons."

"Once of the same tribe...That means...You are one of the gods."

The old man smiled. "If you view him as a god, then yes. Our powers our similar. Tell me human. Would you like the powers of Loptous? The power to conquer and dominate."

"You speak of the magic the Lopt Sect uses?" Neir shook his head. "No. That magic...it is cowardly. I would never use it. My axe is enough to satisfy me. If only my enemies would let me get close enough to use it."

"Is that so? Very well then." Medeus got to his feet. Suddenly Neir found his axe in his hand. "You and your axe shall receive my power both. I name your weapon Helswath. So long as you posses it, no force will be able to halt your charge." He walked forward and grabbed Neir by the head. "Accept my power, and destroy your enemies."

Noba stood on the side of a cliff with rain pelting down onto her face. She was surrounded by gravestones. Before her stood a large burly man wearing an obscene amount of armour. In his hand lay an ornate spear. He looked at her with paradoxical mixture of interest and contempt. "You are blessed, women. For I have chosen you to be host for my power. I am Medrex, Patriarch of the Earth Dragons. Who are you?"

Noba stood as tall and proud as she could. For some reason the rain didn't disturb her in the slightest. "I am Noba. The daughter of a humble farmer. Nothing more."

"A little farmer's girl who managed to survive until the end." He swept a hand over the gravestones around them. "Be it luck, skill or fate. It no longer matters. You have outlasted them. Though I loathe humans, their ability to survive when they shouldn't is something I can respect. Why have you fought and live so long, Noba, daughter of no one?"

"I have fought to survive."

Medrex nodded. "So you do not fight for peace and justice."

"No. I fought because they tried to kill me. Nothing more." Noba told the truth but could not understand why.

"The ones who hunt children like yourself. Would you like to see them destroyed?"

Noba nodded. "Yes. More than anything."

"Very well then." He offered her his lance, blade first. "This is lance, it is part of my power. It is known as Gáe Bolg. It will grant you strength, however, as it contains my soul and thus my distaste of humans, it will not grant you happiness. Only power and despair. Would you take it none the less?"

Noba nodded and reached forward. "Yes. I will take it. I already live with my despair. Now I can live with power too." She took it into her hands and suddenly felt it stab her palms as if the lance was covered in tiny needles. Blood poured from between her fingers but she was unable to let go. It shocked her but she was not in pain. She felt something from the lance seep into the wound. She looked at the warrior standing before her and his smile confirmed what she thought. His power was hers now.

Hezul was in a church of the Lopt Sect. "What is this he muttered."

"A shrine. An altar to the dark god Loptous" someone behind him pointed out the obvious. He turned to see a woman dressed from head to toe in a purple robe. Her arms, if she even had any, were completely obscured. Only a fraction of her chin and some strands of silver hair could be seen beneath the robe.

"Who are you?" Hezul asked.

"My name is Phazin, dignitary of the mage tribe."

"You work for the Lopt Sect? How did I get here?"

A smile was just barely visible beneath her hood. "You are mistaken. I do not work for Loputousu. In fact he once worked for me. It is likely where he learned to craft such magic. I cannot help but share some of the blame for the state of your land."

"I don't understand. Loptous. The dark god Carl spoke of, you know him?"

"Yes. Once, long ago. He is a monster of immense evil. The grip he holds on this land is strong. His forces are everywhere. He corrupts them with his dark magic. Weakens their souls to easily manipulate them into hurting others to further the corruption. He hates humanity. All he seeks is your suffering. This perpetual perdition is paradise for him. He stays in the shadows, feasting on your sorrow. I'm surprised you even know he exists."

"We only know he exists because someone who shares his blood informed us about him. You are right. He hides his presence from the people of the land. Possessing the emperor and forcing misery on us all."

"This state of things will not end until he is vanquished. But he has grown smart. If you kill the emperor then he will merely posses another and another. Do you know how to stop such a force?"

"No. Tell me."

"Like a briar you must slay it at its roots. He can only posses those that share his blood. Eliminate all who bear his mark and he will have no one to control. He shall be trapped as an undying spirit. Powerless to watch as your race grows and prospers."

Hezul looked at the altar behind him. "The one who told me this, my friend, Carl. He bears the blood. He will have to die too."

Hezul turned back towards the women. Suddenly she had a hand raised. In it was a sword dripping with blood. "Better he dies than loses himself to a monster. Every single emperor who has brought pain to this land has been an innocent child. And every single one has become evil incarnate. To murder the innocent is never a righteous task but sometimes it is necessary. Take this blade, become the slaughterer of children and be the only demon this land needs."

Hezul was hesitant. "I have a children of my own. What you ask is no light thing."

"Where are your children now? From what I have heard, children are hunted here. Something about weeding out the weak. But it is a lie. It is done solely to be cruel. Solely to continue the suffering. Take the sword, Black Knight. Take it and kill Loputousu before he can destroy another innocent. Take it and protect your children."

"Am I the only one who can do this?"

"You are the only one whom I have chosen to do this. I can see your heart. Few humans can become the noble monster that you are destined to be."

Hezul nodded. "Alright then. When the time comes, I will do what needs to be done."

Phazin smiled. "Excellent." Suddenly she stabbed the sword into his abdomen. He cried out but he felt no pain. The blood on the sword mixed with the blood in his body. He felt the power of the mage but more importantly he felt her belief and the desire for it to be done.

Fala was on a stone bridge half a kilometer above a sea of fire. Before her stood an old man with sunken eyes and a pointed beard. Her sword was in hand, her eyes darting left and right, trying to take in all of her surroundings. "Why have they done this? What is there to be gained?" she muttered to herself.

Though they were some distance off and she spoke quietly, the old man heard her and responded. "Fear not, young one. For I am not your enemy."

"Who are you?" she shouted.

"You may call me Salamand. I am chief of the fire tribe."

"Where are we? Who are the fire tribe?"

"You remain in the castle, where we found you. As for who we are. You might call us gods." There was a roar behind Fala. She whipped her head around and glimpsed the silhouette of a great beast but it vanished so quickly she could not be sure she seen it at all. "We have come in your most desperate hour, to save you." The old man continued to speak. "We would have come sooner but we were unaware of your plight. Though we are powerful...We are not, all knowing."

Fala believed the old man's words but she did not loosen the grip of her sword. "If you are not my enemy then why do you show me such a place?" She gestured to the lake of fire. "This does not seem like the kind of abode for a benign god."

"You view fire as destructive. That is, understandable. However, fire also provides warmth and light. It staves off the darkness and promotes life. So long as you don't grow too close. Tell me young one, would you like to wield the flames? I can make them yours. With the flames you may protect your allies and eradicate your enemies."

"You speak of magic. Carl says magic corrupts the soul. Only staves that heal can be safely used."

"He is wrong. It is only the magic of Loptous that corrupts and only because he wills it so. The magic of fire is pure but it is still dangerous. You were unaffected by the sorcery that assailed the castle. That is why I have chosen you. You have the fortitude to wield the flames and not burn the world." He ambled closer to her. "Take my power, and let it shine bright like an emblem of flames."

He stopped in front of her and reached out his hand. She was uncertain but she still took it. Suddenly the pan turned to black ash and fell apart. Something told her what to do. Not a voice but a feeling. She swallowed the clump of ash in her hand. She expected it to be bitter but nothing had ever tasted so sweet.

Tordo stood by the ramparts of a castle. Though it was in a desert, it was a different castle to Darna. It looked like a different desert too. Maybe even a different world. The sun shone brightly, heating up his armour but for some reason it didn't bother him.

Suddenly a bearded man in a red robe was standing beside him. Though he looked old he stood very tall, as tall as Tordo with perfect posture. His eyes were half closed. "You are an odd one" he muttered. "Typically those with a natural talent for magic are weak of body and strong of mind. Yet you are a warrior clad in armour."

"Do you believe I am week of mind then?" Tordo asked. For some reason he seemed unphased by this man's sudden appearance in this strange place.

"I cannot know that. Not yet. But it is strange none the less."

"Why is it? If one wants to survive it is best that they protect themselves. Work hard to grow strong. Wear armour to protect yourself. And use staves to help others."

"So you have some experience in magic then. That is good." The old man turned to face Tordo. "My name is Gotoh. I am the one who invented magic. You grow strong to protect yourself and use staves to protect others. But without a strong arm you cannot protect others forever so long as you have enemies. I will give you a weapon suited for a mage and warrior both. A hammer that strikes like a storm. It's name is Mjölnir. A magic both powerful and accurate. Use it to annihilate our enemies, and put an end to this long night."

Tordo looked into the old man's eyes. "I will accept it gladly. No matter the cost."

Gotoh placed a hand on Tordo's shoulder. "There is no cost. All that is needed if for us to seal the pact in blood and that has already been done."

Blaggi was in a world filled with light. The only thing that could be seen was a young boy dressed in red with a feather in his hair. He held his hands behind his making him look very relaxed. "Hey" the young boy said. "I'm not going to bother showing you anything other than myself. It's unnecessary. My name is Xane. I'm one of the divine dragons. Me and my people are enemies of Loptyr, the dark god who rules this land. You do know about him, don't you?"

Blaggi nodded slowly. "Yes. We call him Loptous. I was nearly sacrificed to him once but someone saved me. He told me the dark god secretly rules the world by controlling the emperor."

Xane nodded. "Yes. That's right."

"Wait. No! What am I doing here? My friends are in trouble. I'm the only one who can save them. We only have one stave left."

"Hey, hey. Relax. It's okay. I'm not alone. My friends are talking to your friends right now. They're all going to be okay. We're giving you powers to combat Loptyr. Personally I don't like fighting, and it might have been a bit rash but I picked you because you have a stave in your hand. I'm not going to give you the power to destroy. It just isn't my style. Instead I'm going to give you the power to heal. When you wake up your stave will be different. More powerful. It will be able to heal even the most serious injuries and even those who have passed beyond death, within reason." He suddenly drew a knife from his belt and slashed his wrist. Blaggi ran to the boy's side. Instinctually wanting to help him. "Don't worry. I'm okay. You won't be able to wield your new stave without me. Here." He pushed his bloody wrist into Blaggi's face.

Blaggi grabbed the arm and pushed it away. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You will. Our blood is mixing. My power is yours."

Ulir woke to find herself in what seemed to be an inn. A figure with long red hair stood by the window, looking at the meadow outside. "Fala" Ulir said immediately. The figured turned around to face her. It was a women but it was not Fala. "Oh. Sorry" Ulir muttered. "I thought you were someone else." There was some water by the bed. She poured herself a glass. "How long was I asleep?"

"You are still sleeping" the woman told her.

"My friends...they're dead." Ulir's hands shook as she poured. "I saw them leap to their deaths...The others..."

"A curious thing" the woman muttered. "That left exactly thirteen of you remaining in the castle. One of which already has blood tied to a dragon."

Ulir smiled weakly but she knew she was just about to start crying again. "You mean Carl. He told us the story."

"Good. Then I will not need to explain much." The woman walked to Ulir's side and gentle took the jug of water from her hands. "Your weapon of choice, what is it?"

Ulir's face sank. "Thank you for saving me but I don't think I can go out there and fight again. All my friends-"

"You're friends live. The thirteen I mentioned. You are delirious. Upset. But it is true. They live as you do. Now tell me, what is your weapon of choice?"

"A bow. I like to use bows. I grew up hunting on the forests of Miletos"

The woman nodded. "You use a bow so you can watch your friend's back. To make sure noting can hurt them from behind while they charge forth. As I said, there is little time." She suddenly had a needle in her hand. She pricked the top of her finger and let her blood run into the jug of water. After a few seconds she urged the jug into Ulir's hands. "If you want to continue helping your friends, if you want to see them live, then drink this. Then you will understand all that you need to know."

Ulir was confused. She did not understand who this woman was or what she was talking about. All she knew for certain was that she was thirsty and she did want to help her friends.

Dain stood atop a mountain. Around him were many other mountains and in the distance were packs of wyverns. More than he had ever seen in his life time. Before him stood a man with long black hair dressed in wyvern leather.

"Hello Dain" the man said.

"This place...this is where we took refuge after fleeing the empire."

"You need not tell me the story. I have heard it before."

"Then you...You're..."

"Yes. I am Trace. The wyvern who befriended your father. I have returned with my allies just like I swore I would. And just in time too by the look of things. Tell me, is your father still alive?"

"No. He died not too long ago."

Trace turned and looked over the valley. "I am sorry. I have only been gone a year yet in that time much has changed. I should never have let it get this bad for you. As soon as I met your father and heard the stories of Loputousu I should have acted. Then you would not have lost so much."

"No Trace. It isn't your fault. It's his fault. The monster that demands human sacrifice just to see the survivors suffer. He is the one who has done this. I'm surprise you are willing to save us at all. I have done something equally as heinous to you."

"You speak of my brothers whom you have enslaved."

"Yes. It weighed on me greatly but I had a natural talent for controlling the wild creatures. I could not let the asset go to waste when it can help my friends."

"I understand. Do not feel guilty about it. You had little choice in the matter. They no longer have the mind to understand the concept of slavery or freedom. They seek only their next meal and their next mate. You can provide them that in exchange for their wings. Just swear to treat them right and I will be appeased."

Dain placed his fist against his chest. "I swear it Trace. I will give your lost brethren a home."

Trace nodded. "I believe you will. But first you need to win your war." A large wyvern suddenly dive bombed and landed behind Trace. He extend his hand and pulled a tooth from the from the beast as easily as one would draw a sword. The tooth extend until it took the shape of a spear. He cut his palm with the spear and handed it to Dain. "Cut open your hand and allow our blood to mix. Then you will inherit my power alongside my legacy."

Dain didn't hesitate for a second. Though he had only met the wyvern a few times in his life, and never like this, he trusted the creature more than anyone else in the world, bar maybe his sister Noba. He grasped the head of the spear and sliced. Trace's blood seeped into his wound, making the spear head spotless. Dain dropped the spear and clutch his hand. The wound burned but it gave him strength. He glanced up at Dain, a smile now on his face. "Thank you, Trace" he gasped. "I have been waiting for this day for a long, long time."

Odo stood on the cliff overlooking the fortress of Darna. Below him he could see the army of darkness about to break through the doors. He did not wonder how he had come to observe the battle from the outside. He only wished he could swipe his sword and dispatch the tiny figures from there.

"The anger shows on your face, swordsman."

Odo did not look away. Who was speaking to him did not matter in his eyes.

"Turn swordsman. Look at me."

Reluctantly Odo obeyed. Before him stood a young man with dark hair and a fiery aura. At his foot was a log with a sword embedded in it. "Who are you?" Odo asked with more bitterness than curiosity.

"My name is Mannu, enemy of Loptous. I have chosen you to be my hallowed warrior." He opened his arms wide. His veins exploded at the wrist causing a red mist to seep out from them. "Take my sword and my blood. It will give you the power to make a kingdom of righteousness."

"What is this? Some kind of contract."

"No. It is a gift for my enemy's enemy. Take it or leave it, the choice is yours." Mannu kicked the log in front of him causing it to roll forward so the sword was facing Odo.

Odo turned and looked at the army behind him for a few moments before bringing his eyes back to the sword. He laughed. "If all dreams were true would the world be any different?" he muttered to himself. He reached forward and grabbed the blade's hilt. "I accept" he told Mannu. "I will destroy our enemies."

Mannu smiled. "Very well. May your blood become that of the divine."

Before Baldur lay a great feast. Various foods were laid out before him. Some familiar, some strange but all the dishes, undoubtedly, contained some kind of meat. Opposite him sat a man dressed in black robes with even darker hair.

"This is quite a meal" Baldur pointed out. "But you haven't provided any wine."

The man laughed. "Quite right. I'm surprised you picked up on that fact so soon."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm not really anyone. And we aren't really anywhere. Then again, we are."

"Speak clearly or don't speak at all" Baldur ordered.

"You talk like one who knows command. We're you some kind of noble before ending up in this situation?"

Baldur face quivered at the mention of the nobility. "That is none of your concern. I fight for the freedom for those who suffer tyranny, that is all you need to know."

"Indeed. Nothing else really matters. I suppose discovering if you're a good person at heart is somewhat important but even then it matters little. Your bloodline will carry your power and we cannot guarantee they will all be irenic."

"To what power do you refer to?"

The man smiled. "That depends. What kind of power would you like?"

"Just now, the castle, it came under attack from Galle's sorcerers. I would like to be able to stand against such dishonourable tactics."

The man nodded. "Yes. A smart choice. It is fortunate you have me." Suddenly two wine glasses were in the centre of the table. The man picked up the one closest to him and indicated Baldur should do the same. "This liquid is my blood. My power. If you wish to resist all forms of magic then drink. When you awaken you will have a sword by your side. That sword will be your shield and armour too. Loptyr has many mages at his disposal. Your friends have chosen more...offensive weaponry but given the nature of this battle, your role shall be more crucial than many of them. Ride forth, and fight against the tyranny of darkness."

"All I have to do is drink?"

"All you have to do is drink."

"Well then," Baldur raised his glass, "A toast, to peace and justice."

Sety found himself standing on the icy tundra he had once called home. "This isn't right" he muttered. "It's spring. The ice should be melting."

"The ice won't melt." Sety turned to see a young boy with blue hair staring at him. "A dark power grips this land. Until it is defeated, the winter will never end."

"You speak of Galle and Loptous?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. My name is Forseti, I have come to help you."

"Greetings Forseti. My name is Sety. Who are you and how do you intend to help me?"

The boy looked startled. "Our names...they are similar."

Sety smiled. "Yes. They are. Why does that surprise you?"

"Because I am not human. I am a dragon of the ice tribe."

"Ice huh. I guess that's why you chose me to talk to."

"What do you mean chose?"

"You did not come alone. Dain mentioned Trace to us many times. Few of us believed the dragons would actually help us but it looks light the doubters are wrong. I assume your cohorts are talking to my companions in much the same way we speak now."

"Yes...That's very true. You are perceptive for a human."

"Tell me, Forseti, what do you know of humans? You seem more surprised to see me than I am to see you."

"I know little" the young dragon admitted. "I grew up in a place much like this. Humans were few and far between. Out there only the strongest survived, praying on the week. When I travelled south and met the other dragons they told me all humans ever desire is war. They fight amongst themselves, pointless battles to prove who is superior which more often than not means who can get more people killed. However I did spend a short time among humans. In that time I met many bad humans but I was also helped by good humans. I came to realise humans are creatures that need help. They need the guidance and wisdom of the dragons but my kind is reluctant to give it to them."

"You surprise me Forseti. You say you know little but it seems like you understand us more than your brethren."

"You truly think so? You believe humans need help."

"Yes. I do. We're not perfect. We do fight among ourselves. That is true. And until we can overcome that problem, we will always need help. We will try to better ourselves on our own but we are proud and pigheaded. We don't know why we're here nor what we want. I don't know much about the dragons but I want to. I want our species to become friends, and friends help each other out." Sety kneeled down and offered his hand to the boy Forseti.

The young dragon placed a small hand against his heart. "I know now why you surprise me. Even when I spent time among humans I always thought I was different from them. They looked at me differently and treated me differently even when they didn't know who I was. But you are like me. I can see that now. Humans and dragons are similar. We have dragons who desire peace and others who desire war. I want to help you Sety. Naga, our king forbids intervention in the human world. He believes it will interfere with your growth. But while you're not as powerful as dragons, you have advanced just as much as we have. Here." Forseti held his finger up to the wind. He then brought it down to Sety's eye level. A small cut had appeared on the tip. "Take my power Sety. I know you do not desire to fight, I can see it in your eyes. But Loptous cannot continue sullying this world. My power will allow you to summon the icy winds of our home. They will protect you harm and allow you to remove any obstacle save Loptous himself." The young boy suddenly threw his arms around the crusader. Sety was surprised but only for a moment. "Please" Forseti begged. Take my power, save your world."

Sety took the boys hand and broke the embrace. He placed his hand against the dragons, deliberately placing his forefinger against the bloody gash. "We will protect both our worlds, together." And then, knowing exactly what he had to do, he placed his finger against his lips and tasted the god's power.

Joseph, second son of emperor Galle scowled. "What's taking them so long? The Dread Lords are the most powerful warriors in the world." Just as he said that, a blinding light emerged from the fortress. He shaded his eyes but it did little to help. "What on earth?" The light faded revealing twelve figures. Standing at their forefront was the familiar visage of Heim. "Impossible" Joseph muttered. He shook his head. "What are you waiting for?" he asked the soldier in front of him. "Finish them off!"

The soldiers attacked the last remaining members of the resistance but there was clearly something different about them. Their posture was perfect and their faces held confidence. Joseph had fought the rebels before. Until now their faces had always been broken. Lacking any sort of hope or happiness. These creatures that stood against the empire were no longer the same rebels. However, their disposition was the least of Joseph's worries. Their skill in battle had increased tenfold. They swung their weapons carving in men's skulls with ease.

"That's...magic" Joseph whispered as he saw Heim shine with light, the image of a white dragon briefly appearing. "But it's unlike any magic I have ever seen." Joseph glanced at Yancy, his second in command. "Something has changed. You take charge here. I must return to Barhara. My father must be informed of these events."

Yancy looked worried. "This was meant to be the end of the war. But they're turning the tide, alone. Perhaps a full scale retreat would be more advisable."

"No. If we run with our tales between our legs than no one will understand why. Fight till the last man, only then will Galle acknowledge the extent of this new threat. Of course it would be preferable if you win. Good look Yancy."

Joseph turned his horse around and left the young general to face the onslaught of monsters before him. "What has happened?" Yancy wondered. "Where did these monsters come from?"

Diran opened his eyes but saw nothing of the world. A hand grasped him and brought him to a sitting position. His eyes focused and he recognised the familiar face of Dain. "It's good to see you again, old friend" the dragon rider said.

"You're okay" Noba shouted as she threw her arms around his waist.

"I don't understand" Diran whispered slowly. "What happened?"

Dain's smiling face suddenly grew serious. "You threw yourself off the castle with Lute. I disapprove Diran. You have missed much as a result."

"I was trying to kill myself. How am I still alive?"

"I brought you back."

Diran looked to his left. Blaggi was standing over Lute's body. The young girl was clearly dead, body bruised all over from the fall. Trying to heal her would be fruitless but Blaggi raised his stave anyway and within seconds she was blinking slowly and sitting up like him.

"A...miracle" Diran muttered.

Blaggi nodded. "Yes. The Miracle of Darna. You threw yourself off that castle because you believed there was no hope. Well hope has come. Take up your spear Diran. We're not letting you out of this fight just yet."

Heim and Hezul walked along the remains of the battlefield. "It's amazing" Hezul muttered. "There must have been hundreds of them yet we didn't suffer a single casualty. Blaggi even managed to save Diran and Lute."

Heim nodded. "Yes. It truly is amazing. But we didn't defeat all of them. Galle's son was here. I seen him leave. He will no doubt inform the emperor of what happened here. And once Galle knows, Loptous will know. We have been granted significant power, but our war is still far from over."

Hezul shook his head. "I think we can end this war by spring. All we need to do is march on Barhara and depose of Galle."

"Galle will not be as easily destroyed as these recruits. He has the power of Loptous on his side and that might be more than a match for all our powers combined."

Sety was sitting on a rock nearby, also surveying the battle field. He noticed them approaching and quickly got up and left. "Odd behaviour" Hezul noted.

Heim nodded. "We all agreed very readily to this Blood Bond. Perhaps we should have considered it more. Who knows what effect this might have on us in later life, or what effect it might have on our children."

"I already have several children" Hezul pointed out. "At least they will be safe from harm..." Hezul felt awkward as he finished his sentence, remembering the fact that Heim once had a wife and kids before they were killed by the empire. However Hezul's line either failed to bring back painful memories or Heim simply didn't care.

"All of our children will be safe from harm" Heim muttered. "We're going to make sure of that, by building a better world."

Sety clutched his head as he walked away from the battlefield. "I'm not using your magic. So why can I still feel your presence?" he muttered.

"I don't know" Forseti's voice replied inside his head. "My presence still lingers here. I don't think it will fade. Forgive me, I know this is probably not comfortable for you. We will just have to make the best of it. I am here to stay."

Medrex threw Forseti's body at Trace's feet. "I hope you are happy" the Earth Dragon patriarch said. "One more of our own has been lost because of this trip."

Trace bowed his head. "It would have happened eventually. I'm sure Forseti is happier dying doing a good dead then simply falling into madness for no reason."

"We should not have brought him" Medeus said. "He was too young to survive the Blood Bond."

"Does this mean we're all more likely to go crazy because we took part in the bond?" Xane asked.

"Perhaps" Phazin said. "But it is too late now. What's done is done. I suggest we return to our homeland as soon as possible. Hopefully there will be dragons with enough wits to greet us there."

"The rest of you go on ahead" Naga ordered. "I wish to speak to Gotoh alone." The only one among them who would even think of disobeying Naga was Medrex and he had no qualms about leaving the Divine Dragon King on a foreign continent so they set off without complaint.

When they were out of sight, Naga turned into the guise of a young maiden once more.

"I dare say that form suits you" Gotoh said.

"Yes. It is surprisingly comfortable. Gotoh I have been thinking. We thought Loputousu went mad years ago but he has managed to avoid the degradation by becoming human. Now I fear the same thing has happened to young Forseti. Medeus was right. We should not have brought him. He was too passionate. He gave the human too much of his will and desire and left nothing for himself, just as Loputousu did. But maybe it is better that way. Maybe we can all survive if we do the same."

"You mean we should all fully Blood Bond with humans in order to ensure our survival? That seems like a drastic measure. It might seem like Loputousu is still alive but it is only a fragment of his memory that haunts this land. I don't think many dragons would support such a plan."

"No. I'm not thinking of Blood Bonding with more humans. But maybe we can achieve the same result without humans. I was thinking, we could seal our powers with in a vessel and call upon it when we wish. This would reduce us to human form but maybe, just maybe it would allow us to survive without losing our minds. What do you think?"

"I think it is something I could easily do. Whether or not it would save us, I do not know however. I also don't think many will find this situation agreeable too. Especially Medrex and his earth dragons. It might have been Loputousu who started the war against humans, but many earth dragons do not regret what transpired all those years ago."

"If they refuse then they will all perish as the ice tribe has." Naga raised her arms upwards and transformed into a white dragon once more. "This is the end Gotoh. We must learn to adapt, or we will die." With those words the two took flight, leaving the continent of Jugdral behind to face its own problems as they flew forward to face theirs.


End file.
